Cannibal
by Lindsehkinz
Summary: Ryou is taken to a place he has never been to in his life by Bakura. Why is he there, and who is the strange man who brought him there? More importantly, what is he? Rated M for a reason!


Hello there! :D It's me again, back with another story!

I was listening to Ke$ha's song, Cannibal, when this idea came to mind.

It's rated M for blood and death, so if you don't like that, turn back now!

* * *

'Gorgeous,' he thought to himself, eyeing the young man in the other room through the one way glass.

His fluffy, snow-white hair... his flawless pale skin... He didn't know which feature he loved the most.

The man, just slightly older than the other, was Bakura. The other man, tied up in the connecting room, was Ryou.

'I can't wait to slice into his flesh,' Bakura thought, licking his lips.

He could cut him in a few places and just watch him bleed out... Or skin him... Or, his personal favorite, carve out intricate patterns.

"Why think, when I can do?" Bakura said out loud to no one as he grabbed a plain kitchen knife and headed to the other room.

Bakura slowly pushed the door open, and Ryou wearily lifted his head up to look at his captor. The young man looked him up and down, then saw the knife in his hand and started to panic, pulling against the ropes that held him and trying to yell, despite there being tape on his mouth.

Bakura slowly walked over to the boy and watched him struggle, a grin on his face. "That look of fear in your eyes as you panic is stunning, you know... I can't wait to pop them out of your pretty little face," he said to the tied up boy.

Ryou's eyes widened and he stared at Bakura, then shut tightly as he struggled more against the ropes.

The other rolled his eyes and grabbed the edge of the tape, saying, "That was a compliment," before he tore the tape off of the young man's mouth.

Ryou bit the inside of his cheek as tears formed in the corners of his eyes, as he then mumbled, "Thanks, I guess."

Bakura just nodded his head, for he was busy looking at his 'catch' up close. 'This is going to be the most fun I've had in ages,' he thought, turning the knife in his hand around.

"W-who are you?" Ryou questioned, his voice breaking through Bakura's thoughts.

"Who am I? I am Bakura," the older man replied, smiling at Ryou.

"Do you know who I am?" the younger asked.

"Of course I do, Ryou," Bakura said, and a look of fear mixed with surprise came over the other's face. "You're a sophomore at Domino High, and that's all I really know."

"How do you know that?" Ryou was starting to worry about why he was there and who the older boy was, and what he wanted with him.

"It's not something I'm proud of, but I did kind of stalk you at school," Bakura said, crossing his arms over his chest and resting the dull said of the knife against his cheek. "I also go to Domino, but I'm a senior. I started following you after I first saw your porcelain skin... I had such a strong urge to cut it and stain it crimson."

Ryou gulped at the metal image the other's words gave him, then questioned, "Why did you say you wanted to pop my eyes out and cut me?"

"Oh, that?" the older said. "Ryou, have you heard of cannibals?"

The younger's jaw dropped slightly in shock and he managed to stutter out, "Y-y-you-you're...?"

Bakura grinned and nodded his head, and Ryou then asked, "H-how...?"

"Oh, that's a story I love to tell," the older man said with a smile, walking over to the chair Ryou was in and leaned against it. "Last year, my friend Marik, who also goes to Domino, let me in on his secret that he was a cannibal. ('There's more like him who go to the same school as me?' Ryou thought to himself, leaning away from the other as much as he could.) At first I had the same reaction as you, but by the end of him telling me about his first kill, I couldn't wait to do it too."

Ryou was thinking about what Bakura just said, his mind full of questions, but the only one he managed to get out was, "How do you live with yourself?"

The smile went from the older man's face as he looked down at the younger, saying, "I have my way of living just as you have your way of living. Now, I think that's enough talking, so let's get to what I brought you here for."

Ryou's heart just about stopped as he thought, 'No, no, no, this is not how I wanted to die!'

But when he felt the ropes holding him loosen, he got confused. When they were completely off, save for the rope around his wrists, Bakura started tying a cloth around his eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked, fear and confusion in his voice.

"Hush, you'll see in a few minutes," Bakura said, grabbing the other's upper arm and leading him from the room.

They went down various hallways, going either left or right once in a while, until they came to an unmarked door that Bakura shoved open.

He pushed Ryou into the room, cut the rope from the wrists, and said, "Stand here and don't take the blindfold off until I tell you to," and then left, letting the door close behind him.

'I wonder where I am,' Ryou thought as he went to the wall closest to him and hit it, using the echo to figure out that he was in a pretty big room.

"I don't care what he says, I'm taking this thing off," Ryou said out loud, reaching up to take the blindfold off.

He had just slipped his thumb under the cloth, when Bakura's voice filled the room with, "Don't do that just yet, my dear Ryou."

The younger man's arm dropped back down to his side and Bakura said, "Much better. Now then, you're standing at the beginning of a maze. If you get to the end, I'll let you go, and if not... well, you know."

Ryou started to feel hopeful now that he knew he had a chance to get away.

"On the count of three, you can take off the blindfold and start," Bakura said, and the other grabbed the edge of the blindfold in preparation to pull it off.

"Three... Two... One, go!"

Ryou pulled off the cloth and ran into the maze, determined to get out as fast as he could and get back home. He ran for a bit, then eventually came to a part where the path split off into two directions: left and right.

He chose right.

Then next time, left.

Left.

Forward.

Right.

Right.

**SLAM**.

The young man had just turned down a passage way when a wall slammed down in front of him, the vibrations making him fall onto his butt. He started at it for a second, confusion and panic slowly setting in, and then scrambled to stand up and run a different way.

**SLAM**, another wall halfway down his path.

**SLAM**, another.

Ryou realized he was being boxed in, and his panic consumed him.

Tears started to fall down his face as he banged on the wall, shouting, "No, no, no, no!"

He sniffed and tried to calm himself down, then turned to go down another path. But what, or actually who, he saw made his stomach drop.

"Hello there," Bakura said with a fake smile, his hands clasped behind his back.

"You said you would let me go!" Ryou screamed at the other, his tears coming more freely now, blurring his sight.

"Oh, did I?" the older asked with mock sympathy in his voice, slowly walking towards the other.

Ryou hastily wiped his eyes, trying to clear his view again, and started running towards Bakura, hell-bent on getting around him and running away.

Bakura caught on to his plan and pulled the knife around from behind his back, lashing out and cutting Ryou with the tip just under his eye.

The younger stumbled back a bit and lifted a shaky hand to his wound, gently touching it, just as the older licked the tip of the knife and said, "Adrenaline always makes blood taste sweeter… Did you know that?"

Ryou backed up against the wall and slid down it, hugging his knees to his chest. Sobs racked his body as he accepted the fact that his short life was almost over, that there was no way out.

Without him realizing, Bakura had crouched down in front of the young man, the knife in his hand gleaming in the dim light.

Even though Ryou's mind had given up, his body hadn't and he shot up into a standing position, looking for a way to run.

"Oh, you poor thing, still fighting," Bakura said, standing up as well. "I'll make this quick for you then, okay?"

The younger man didn't have time to think about Bakura's words until he felt the knife on his neck, moving from left to right, cutting it open. It suddenly became harder to breathe, and the world around him got fuzzy.

Liquid starting filling his mouth, so he spit it out.

Blood… His… coloring the floor in front of him and his white school shirt bright red.

Bakura looked on in what seemed like awe as Ryou struggled for breath, pulling in air but never seeming to be able to push it out. He opened his mouth and tried to speak with what little air he did have left in his lungs, but nothing came out.

Ryou collapsed onto his knees in front of the older man, staring up at him for a few moments with a look that said, 'Why me?', then fell forward onto his face.

He was finally dead.

Bakura nudged the lifeless man onto his back with his foot, Ryou's chocolate brown eyes still open but void of life and unseeing. He leaned down and slid his fingertips over the body's eyelids, closing them, then stood back up.

He looked the body over and said, "Even in death, he's gorgeous," and then watched as Ryou's blood slowly seeped from his neck and stained the floor around him, his pale skin, and his snow-white hair, a deep, beautiful crimson.


End file.
